


Losing Hopes and Fading Dreams

by Miyuki015



Series: Finding Love [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9540527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuki015/pseuds/Miyuki015
Summary: Kuroko was smiling. Aomine knew that it was the same smile he received then. He vaguely remembered when that smile was directed to him, that he was always at the receiving end. And how it hurts to see Kuroko-his Kuroko-smiling at that damn Bakagami. And Aomine came to a realization that he was too late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first fanfic, but it is my first posted story here, and a first for this anime. So, comments, ideas, your thoughts, and violent reactions are very much appreciated. :D

The referee blew his whistle and shouted that it was the end of the match and cheers errupted. He stared at the cheering team at the other side of the court. The blue haired teen couldn't believe what transpired today. He knew he should be angry. He should be trashing around or trying to pick a fight because it's how he is and he never lose.

The only one who could beat me is me.

How ironic was it that he hear himself say his favored line in the depths of his mind. But instead of getting angry like he was supposed to feel, he was somewhat calm. Like the comfort of sorts people felt when they sat alone in a field or when one was reading a book at a quiet environment. Maybe not all loss felt that way, but it was Kuroko's own way of making them feel loss in such a peaceful way.

Was this what losing felt all along? Was this what Kise and Midorima felt when they lost? He knew he laughed at them when he saw them or was told that they had lost. They taught that they're weak, so damn weak, if they were beaten by a small team with Kuroko in it.

Oh, how wrong had he thought. Seirin is a team who shows potential at the most random time; when they were pressured, pushed to their limits and their determination was put to a test. They had the desire to win almost like beast starved for years. And mid-game, he came to understand to never underestimate them, ever again.

Speaking of Kuroko. He glanced at the teal haired boy and thought back to their middle school days. He was about to go to him and amend things. To start anew. But he saw something that completely halt him in his steps.

Kuroko was smiling.

Aomine knew that it was the same smile he received then. He vaguely remembered when that smile directed to him, the he was always at the receiving end. And how it hurts to see Kuroko-his Kuroko-smiling at that damn Bakagami. It hurts the same way a knife buried in his chest, in his heart. And that knife twisted as the smile grew brighter every second. Kuroko's smile was the same but at the same time, was not. What makes it different was that it has that shine that could only mean whatever he was feeling, it was reciprocated.

And Aomine came to a realization that he was too late.

All of the Generation of Miracles never started as strong as they are now. Aomine was once a friendly guy who works hard to be the best in the sport he love. He went and played street basketball with a lot of people where he eventually learn some tricks on his own. During his time in Teikō, he once decided to stay behind after training to practice some more though he had to use another court for the regular gym was packed with other players trying their best as well to stay at the team, and hopefully, be a regular. He remembered as if it was yesterday how Momoi warned him that the gym was haunted. He brushed her off because really, who would believe that?

But he remembered that time so clearly because it was his first time meeting Kuroko.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Aomine was not scared. No, he most definitely was not. He doesn't hear squeaking of shoes on the floor or the dribbling of the ball. Because he couldn't see anyone. He blamed Momoi for saying unnecessary ideas causing him to imagine things.

And he did not let out an unmanly shriek when someone spoke. He stared at the smaller boy in front of him, and wondered when was he there? Was this the ghost Momoi was talking about? Did Aomine disturbed the ghost somehow? Damn it all.

He was a boy with average height, teal colored hair and pale skin in contrast to his darker shade. His eyes were same color as his hair and was expressionless. He couldn't decipher what the other was thinking at the moment but he knew a good looking person when he sees one.

And he introduced himself as Kuroko Tetsuya, and explained that just like him, he was staying to practice some more.

Aomine saw how Kuroko played for the first time during their first meeting, and he knew firsthand that Kuroko was not the best. He has not even reached half of his skills. Though, he smiled at the teal haired boy and told him how he admired Kuroko's love for basketball.

They both hit it off and started playing and practicing together since then. Aomine wouldn't honestly declare it, but it was one of the best days of his middle school life (besides feeling the pleasure of winning). He enjoyed Kuroko's company even though he could be a smartass most of the time. (Whick results to Aomine giving him some headlock.)

But not all times where that good. It came to a time where Kuroko wanted to quit and Aomine was not sure why the other would think that. He does not know that the coach talked to the smaller teen. That he was never good enough.

He knew that Kuroko was not regular-skilled type of player, but quitting something he knew Kuroko loved just as he does was something ridiculous for the taller teen. So, he did all what he could to persuade the other to not quit.

Your determination to play even when you're not the best motivated me to try my hardest as well.

And Kuroko believed him. He didin't quit the team.

When Kuroko did made it to regulars, he and Aomine were simply compatible. Kuroko's misdirection (which Akashi honed as he knew it would be a success with Kuroko's lack of presence) and incredible passes connected to Aomine's undeniable strength. Thus the start of their "light and shadow" relationship.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

None of the Generation of Miracles were as good as they are now. Though, it was Aomine who started to bloom. As he kept practicing hard, he became so strong he was rendered unstoppable. With continuous winnings against any opponents, he seek for a rival to go against him. He was looking for that same thrill he felt when facing a strong opponent, where he would be challenged and would have no other choice but to push his limits.

But no one could match Aomine's strength and agility. He would feel that little amount of thrill in every won game but his hopes would fade as he look at his opponent and was met with their expression, as if they would rather save their energy than to even try.

Aomine had crushed their wills. And it had caused his first breakdown.

He started skipping practice because what's the use? He was so good that no one could beat him. He felt that every game was just too boring, now that he knew his opponents wouldn't even give a little bit of determination to win against him. His opponents had completely given up hope, and had accepted the fact that they had lost, even before the game.

He couldn't play like he used too knowing he had caused this. But who could he blame? All he knew was that enough is enough.

Then Kuroko pulled him by his necktie, moved the popsicle he was eating out of the way, and kissed him.

He had never kissed anyone. Though people knew of his obssession with pornography and Mai-chan, he never had a girlfriend even once. Momoi doesn't count because he sees her like a sister. And dating your sister was just plain creepy. He was not a hopeless romantic as well, who believes that kisses felt like fireworks of some sorts. And he was sure he liked girls, and big boobs. But now, with Kuroko pressed against his body, hand clutching his front shirt as if his life depended on it, and the soft and warm lips on his own, he now understood what all the fuss was about.

He never kissed anyone but he knew this wasn't it. Kuroko was not even moving his lips. It was just presses on his lips, and he could feel the other shaking. But he would lie if he say he didn't like and. And that he didn't feel anything from that kiss. Tentatively, Kuroko leaned back and started to move away from him. Before he could reprimand his own body, his hands were snaking at the other's waist, pulling the other teen flushed against him, and kissed him like it was what he had ever needed. Like he needed air to breathe. Like water when thirsty, food when hungry. Like winning in basketball.

Kuroko was stiff at first, unsure what to do but Aomine felt him move his lips against his after some time. And boy, was that better than he had ever imagined? Kuroko's mouth was warm and was it possible for boys to have such soft lips? He could feel the warmth crawling to his body as he kissed the other vigorously, which Kuroko returned with the same passion.

Aomine was the first to slide his tongue, a tentative lick to the other's lower lip, asking for permission. When the other gasped in surprise at the sudden sensation, Aomine did not waste anymore time and entered the warm cavern to explore. Kuroko tasted sweet, like vanilla, but at the same time, something strong and delicious that only Kuroko would emit (even if he wouldn't know it because Kuroko was his first and only kiss). And he told himself that he love that specific taste. They only detached themselves when air became a problem and they needed to breathe.

Aomine stared at Kuroko, marveling at the other's disheveled state: face flush, eyes half lidded and clouded with lust but determination still present, and slightly open lips as he was trying to catch his breath. He looked delightful and very delectable. Kuroko has always this alluring side on him. He was not as tall as him, being the shortest of the Generation of Miracles, lean body with enough muscles but not as bulky as theirs, silky white skin that should be illegal as a player. Just looking at him, he and Kuroko was a complete contrast; like light and day. And looking at the teal haired boy all flushed and eyes clouded with desire and lust, knowing he caused it all, he felt the hot desire igniting within him. Oh how he wanted to lean forward and capture those cunning lips again, as if he was not having a mental breakdown. (Who would have thought that kissing could be this addicting?) As if he was not planning to quit basketball moments ago. Or how he was loathing himself for crushing other people's will.

But Kuroko was there. Kuroko gave him hope. Kuroko had told him that he should not stop practicing and playing, for his rival was there. He would appear some time in the future, and he better be there to face him. And Aomine believed in his words. He believed in Kuroko.

So he did what his instincts had been screaming for him since Kuroko had kissed him in the first place. He caved in and pressed his waiting lips into Kuroko's into a deep and hard kiss, hungry for more.

He felt Kuroko moved his own soft lips against his in a heated dance, his mouth giving as Aomine took. One hand was holding the back of the neck of the phantom player to keep him in place with no chance of leaning away because he didn't want this to end, and one wounded around the slender waist to keep the body pressed to his own, with only their clothes hindering a skin to skin contact. Kuroko had his arms around Aomine, desperate to grab hold of something or he might just melt right then and there.

The first one to pull back from their fervent kiss was Kuroko, who was panting hard and trying to regain control of his labored breathing. Aomine, who grumbled at the sudden loss latched his lips at the other's jaw and kissed his way down to his neck, liking the sweet taste that was Kuroko. He reached the part where the neck and shoulder meet and nipped at the area trying the gauge out some kind of reaction out of Kuroko.

And a reaction he did get.

Aomine felt Kuroko jumped at the sensation, obviously not knowing how sensitive his neck was (or maybe it was just because it was Aomine, Kuroko thought), unable to stop a low moan from leaving his parted lips. The sound seemed to have triggered something within him, blood quickly rushing down his lower region. Oh, Kuroko really had caught his undivided attention.

Wanting to hear more of that surprisingly overwhelming and spine-tingling sound, he bite a little harder at the skin his lips were touching, the body wrapped in his arms jolted with a groan in pain. He licked the area as if asking in apology. Kuroko shivered at the stimulations he was feeling and Aomine wanted this all to himself. Just the thought of Kuroko writhing beneath a body other than him made him blind in fury, surprising him with his possessiveness. And what would stray unwanted bugs out of the way than seeing a mark of another? With his decision made, he sucked at the area, eager to leave his mark on smooth skin.

The teal haired teen mustered all his strength that outstandingly had not left his body and pushed Aomine away from his neck, but still not wanting to lose any physical contact in fear of breaking whatever trance they were in, Kuroko leaned and rested his forhead on his shoulder. Aomine felt the other take in a deep breath and he couldn't help the feeling of dread slowly creeping from his head down to his toes like cold water. He knew he wanted this but he wouldn't indulge if Kuroko was not up to it.

"Tetsuya." He rarely called him by his first name, always staying with Tetsu and he like how it rolled in his tongue. He could get used to this. When the other failed to answer, he looked down at the body pressed close to his and he chuckled at the undeniably visible red tint at the tips of his ears.

"Tetsuya," he called softly and fondly again, another trait that surpsrised the both of them. Aomine and gentle just doesn't sit together well, but otherwise, coax him like a parent would do to a child. "I know this isn't the right time, with what happened earlier. But... You know, if you would let me- I- We- Fuck. I want to touch you, Tetsuya. There's a list of things I want to do to you and by the minute, it gets longer and longer. And if your against this I understand. Just..." He pulled back and placed his hands on those flushed cheeks and stared straight into those blue eyes, looking for anything. When he found it, he desperately clutched into it and whispered breathlessly, "I want you."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

When he slammed Kuroko against the door upon entering the quiet house of the teal haired teen, he eagerly devoured the smaller teen as their lips crashed against each other fervently. He felt Kuroko wrapped his arms around his shoulder, pulling him closer. Groaning into their still attached lips, he digged his hands on to Kuroko's hips, grinding it against his own, their clothed erection rubbing together. Kuroko moaned as he throw his head back as Aomine dragged his lips and trailed wet kisses along Kuroko's jawline.

Seemingly obssessed with the idea of marking what was his, he bit and sucked at every skin his lips would reach, leaving behind red bruising hickeys. Kuroko was writhing beneath him, unable to do anything but to tangle his fingers into dark hair and guiding Aomine into more sensitive parts.

"A-Aomine-kun." The teal haired teen gasped as Aomine nipped at the skin below his ear before licking and nipping at the soft lobe.

"Daiki." When he was met with silence, he repeated. "Call me Daiki, Tetsuya." Aomine wanted to hear Kuroko say his name. He wanted the other to beg, shout, gasp, and even breathe his name. He was astonished with how much he wanted this. He was answered with a throaty moan, the grip on his hair tightening.

"Daiki. Bed. NOW." Kuroko breathlessly ordered him, and Aomine need not to be told twice.

Lifting the lithe body of the floor with Kuroko immediately wrapping his legs into his waist, he carelessly maneuvered their way into Kuroko's room (which was practically hard because it was on the second floor and the room at the end of the hallway). He was pretty determined to move without detaching his lips from the other's, tongues wrestling with each other. He only let go of those lips when he had reached the end of the hallway and had to open the door with one hand, the other at Kuroko's ass, holding him up.

Once inside, he kicked the door close, squeezing Kuroko's behind playfully before dropping him into his bed. He quickly discarded his tie and shirt before crawling his way to loom over the smaller teen.

Dark blue eyes watched teal ones as he inched closer and closer before pushing Kuroko until he was on his back. His lips found Kuroko's and was once again tasting the sweetness which was Kuroko. When Kuroko was so immensed with the kiss, Aomine started to unbutton his uniform and carefully slid it off his shoulder. Then he leaned back to lift Kuroko's legs up as he removed his pants and boxers in one go.

He straightened his back as he straddled the other in between his knees, and looked at the completely naked body. Flushed skin from heated lust or embarrassment he wasn't sure what, smooth pale skin glistened with sweat, and oh god he wanted a taste.

Aomine leaned down and lapped at Kuroko's chest, going instantly for the perky nipples. He licked and sucked until it was erect and red with abuse before going to the other. Kuroko arched his body as he moan shamelessly but Aomine's firm grip on his hips held him in place, leaving him incapable of doing anything.

When he was satisfied, Aomine moved lower until he reached the navel and licked the sensitive area. Kuroko's whines and cries were like music to his ears and he wanted more of it. He continuously lapped at the area before going even lower but purposely missing the leaking erection and spreading Kuroko's slender legs wide apart before latching at the inviting soft thigh.

"Stop teasing-shit-Daiki." He completely ignored the other as he trailed wet kisses and leaving a number of angry hickeys on his way. Then after enough for his eyes, he gazed at the leaking member and Kuroko whimpered in anticipation. But he ignored it again and spread Kuroko's cheeks and jutted his ass out to Aomine's face, revealing the twitching hole. He felt Kuroko's body jolt as he licked around the entrance and slowly slipped inside.

He could feel Kuroko clenching down on his tongue as he licked at anything he could reach. He ignored the drool that dripped down his chin as he closed his lips around Kuroko's entrance and sucked as hard as he could.

The teal haired teen squealed and Aomine had to grip harder at those soft thighs or he would be squished. He circled his tongue inside those tight muscle, earning a soft whimper from above him and groaned when Kuroko subconsciously started rocking his hips against Aomine's face.

When he was sure that the other was wet enough, he moved up and kissed those swollen lips once more. Before Kuroko could return the fervent kiss, he leaned back and offered three fingers, with a low and hoarse "Suck."

Kuroko complied immediately. He watched as Kuroko's tongue licked at his fingers slowly before his teeth clamped on them and sucked on them. He felt that tongue licking and parting his fingers, thoroughly coating his fingers with saliva. A few trailed down Kuroko's chin and Aomine's breath hitched. Oh fuck, that was hot.

The image alone was dangerously bringin him over the edge and he had to fight over his control or he would have come then and there. That would be embarrassing and degrading, cumming before Kuroko.

Once he felt that his fingers were amply coated, he retracted his fingers from those hot lips with a pop. Then he circled his finger carefully around the entrance, trying to relax him before one entered slowly.

Kuroko's face contorted into something that shouts uncomfortable but Aomine needed to do this or he would hurt Kuroko even more later. As he moved his finger in and out, the muscle clamped tightly around his finger and he swallowed a groan because thinking about his hard member entering that deliciously tight hole was bad for him. He then proceeded to add another finger and scissored, widening the clamping muscle.

Aomine watched Kuroko's face intently as he pushed his fingers deeper and experimentally curling it inside. He couldn't stop the smirk on his lips as he saw Kuroko gasped his name quietly, eyes and mouth open widely into a silent scream, fingers gripping the white sheets tightly Aomine was sure he would rip those sorry sheets apart.

"So that's where it is, huh?" Finding Kuroko's prostate was what he needed to further intoxicate the other into pure lust and desire, to completely ignite the other's senses off and to just succumb to pleasure. Ramming his fingers into the area, he abused the bundle of nerves continuously, watching as Kuroko could only shout and cry in pure ecstasy. He was so overwhelmed with the sensation that he didn't even reacted when Aomine added another finger and widened Kuroko's entrance even more.

When Aomine felt that Kuroko was more relaxed, he retrieved his fingers and watched the hole twitch at the sudden loss, Kuroko even whimpered. The dark skinned teen gulp as he easily slipped one leg over his shoulder and the other one the crook of his arm as he lined himself up against Kuroko's ass.

"Relax." He softly added before he pushed himself inside the slickened, hot, and very tight hole. The tightness literally took his breath away and he wanted nothing more than to thrust mercilessly and fuck Kuroko senseless. But one look at Kuroko's face and he knew how much it hurts the other.

He waited patiently (and painfully) for the other to adjust, which proved to be rather exhausting. He gripped the sheet beside Kuroko's head like his life depended on it. A minute or so passed when he felt the teen beneath him squirmed a little, the action squeezing him lightly in the process. A groan elicited from his lips as he tentatively thrust. When he was sure that the sound from the other was more from pleasure than pain, he found a slow and steady pace.

The room was filled with nothing but hard breathing from their warm breaths Aomine was sure they had formed steam inside the room, and the squeaking of the bed in their movements. Slow and steady was good but Aomine was hardly slow. He wanted more. He wanted to hear Kuroko screamed for him. Scream his name. Beg for more. Just anything to drive the other more into insanity and completely drown him into pleasure. In the cloud of lust, he failed to notice that he was doing it more for himself than Kuroko.

He shifted, changing his angle to look for that bundle of nerves that will make Kuroko scream. A few thrust more and the other gasp sharply, arching his back completely off the bed, eyes and mouth wide open in a silent scream, as Aomine hit his prostrate. Drool leaked from the corner of the his mouth and the sight went straight to his groin. He groaned as heat coiled into his stomach down to his hardened member and he had held himself from coming there and then as Kuroko squeezed tightly.

His thrust get frantic and erratic, rendering the teal haired teen speechless. He could only moan and scream as he was blinded with pleasure, just as blinded as Aomine. He relent on the alluring and simply addictive sounds coming from Kuroko as he continuously rammed into and abused Kuroko's prostate. Every squeeze of Kuroko's tightness into his member was so delicious and it made his mind blank for a few seconds.

When he felt that coiling in his stomach about to burst, he placed one of his hand between their slick with sweat body and found it's way to Kuroko's weeping cock. He gripped it tightly as he pumped it in time with his thrust, and Kuroko screamed.

The incoherent sounds from Kuroko was music to his ears and it only heightened his actions to be more wild and out of control, bringing the other on the edge. Kuroko arched his body lovingly off the bed, as he reached his peak, came spilling into their stomach.

Aomine watched it all transcend, and the look of complete bliss as Kuroko came was just too unbearable. With a few more thrust, he followed closely, biting at Kuroko's pale shoulder hardly as he came inside Kuroko, filling him completely. The exhaustion and lightheadedness he felt after he came down from his climax made his arms gave way and he crashed down the body beneath him.

"Daiki, you're heavy." The other groaned but he ignored it as he closed his eyes and breathe deeply. He felt calm and completely sated, and he wanted to do nothing more than to sleep like this.

And sleep he does. He let the tiredness take over him and he completely succumbed into sleep. Because he knew that he would be doing just fine. Because had Kuroko in him. Because Kuroko trust in him. And he trust completely in Kuroko.

The second time he breaks down, it was just too much to bear. The crushed hopes. The crushed wills. It was just too much. Losing and accepting was one thing. But losing and deciding to quit afterwards was another.

And he made his decision. Enough was enough, really. No more. He couldn't have this anymore. No one could change his mind. Not even Kuroko.

Sex became a regular thing between them after that night, especially when Aomine would give in to his depressed state of mind. Aomine couldn't even figure who initiated it. It just came to a point where he would stand quietly in front of Kuroko's table after class, or Kuroko would pull him to his house after practice. They just both knew without speaking a damn word. No pleasant words were exchanged because he knew that this isn't romantic in any way. It's more of a physical relationship, and he knew that. He assumed that it was the same for the other, thus he didn't opened the topic for argument. Nor thus Kuroko. So he squashed the feeling of wanting more than just a 'physical relationship with Kuroko' flat and tried to forget it. He told himself again and again, that this was their sanctuary, and that alone.

Now that he was closer to his depressed state more than ever, like a door he had jammed shut was forcing itself to open and draw Aomine in, he knew that even their sanctuary couldn't save him anymore. The glass like barrier inside his head, the now filled with cracks, finally crumbled into tiny pieces and he couldn't do anything but just give up.

"Let's go to practice, Aomine-kun."

He chuckled quietly. He knew that Kuroko would be the one to go after him. Even Momoi had given up in persuading him and had come to Kuroko for help. How was someone like Kuroko would even change his mind right now?

"Why should I?" The blue haired teen cast a side glance to the other. "For what purpose do I need to practice? You realize I already win even if I don't want to? You want me to crush down my opponent that have lost the will to fight even further?"

All he ever wanted was to just look for someone to go against him. Someone willing to risk it all to beat him. Like how Kise was doing. But even Kise started to focus on his own play style that they had stopped playing one-on-one.

"I understand how you feel, but..."

"Understand? Hah!" He couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with Kuroko, of all people. He stood to face the other properly. "What part of it do you understand? Tell me! How could someone who can't do anything by himself understood this?"

No. Stop. That's not what I want to say.

Kuroko was not meeting his eyes. He was staring at the ground, a small puddle forming at their feet as it continues to rain down on them. Their t-shirts were wet enough it started to cling unto their body.

Please, help me.

"There are times even I get jealous of everyone, including you, Aomine-kun. It's useless to feel grief over the impossible! That's why, so that I can pass with all my strength..."

"And who is that pass for?" He sounded so tired and resigned even for himself. He just wanted to end whatever he was feeling. Guilt. Grief. Longing. Bitterness. To his opponents, to Kuroko or to himself? He was not so sure about it either. "You realize I can win against anyone by myself, even without your passes? The only one that can win against me... is myself."

He started seeing people in the court, who was playing against them. Those players who would just stand there, not even lifting a finger to stop him from passing them, or even trying to block all of his shots. It was just heartbreaking. Was this really worth it? Was this really the sport he love? Why? Where did he go wrong? Was it that bad to strive and work hard to be the best? Is this even basketball anymore?

I'm drowning. Stop me before I lose my mind.

"From that day, I haven't gotten a pass from you. It was so recent, but it feels like the distant past already." He clenched his fist so hard, he could feel his nails nipping at his palms. "I've... already forgotten even how to receive your passes."

Aomine was not seeing anymore. He was looking at Kuroko, but he couldn't see him at all. If he could, if he would just look at the smaller boy, he would see what Kuroko was feeling at that moment. He would see how hurt Kuroko was in every word that would leave his mouth. He would have seen how devastated Kuroko felt to see the sport they both love break the one he loves.

Kuroko. Save me.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Aomine knew that it was him who pushed Kuroko to wallow in his own despair. He knew he was the one who started it, and the others followed, albeit unconciously. They never knew how their actions started to break Kuroko slowly. Every game that they treated as a mere child's game, it would cause a crack to Kuroko's will like fragile glass.

And he didn't even stop knowing this was happening to his friend. Best friend. His love. (They were not dating exclusively but they do exchange kisses now and then after the first attempt.)

But Kuroko didn't back down. Aomine saw how he defied them and drive himself to help them regain some of their conscious back. That this wasn't something they all wanted. That they would eventually regret doing this in the near future.

But nobody listened.

And he knew that Kuroko's only leverage to stay sane and not lose hope trying to convince them was his best friend, Ogiwara Shigehiro.

The guy rubbed at Aomine the wrong way. Whenever he knew the two would meet up, or when he knew that Kuroko was exchanging messages with the other in his presence, it infuriated him. Ever since the kiss, and after the kisses they exchanged after, he saw Kuroko as his, even without being exclusive. And seeing him interacting with the other just doesn't sit well with him.

Then Akashi suggested a game play to break the team, which was coincidently Ogiwara's team. He doesn't think twice, or even ponder why the sudden suggestion from their captain. Yes, they had started to play and see who could score the most but it was never Akashi's idea. But blinded with his anger for the other for just touching what was his, he decided to play along.

Kuroko got injured and was recuperating at the clinic, thus giving them more freedom to break the other team. Aomine was stunned to see the brown haired teen staying positive even if they hadn't even score more than 9 points. While his teammates stopped trying and accepted fate, he still fought with all his might. Aomine would had approve if not for him being weak, and his grudge against the other.

They ended and won (obviously) the game with a score of 111-11, successfully breaking the only optimistic player from the opposing team. They cheered as they had succeed with their plan that they completely missed Kuroko's devastation, his will completely breaking into tiny pieces.

And maybe that was the last straw.

Because after that, Kuroko hand in his resignation letter and left the Teiko basketball team, with a promise to defeat them all and prove that their belief in basketball were all wrong and would bring them their downfall. That he will defeat them with his basketball.

Aomine had completely fallen deep, and he had taken Kuroko with him.

After Kuroko left the team, he had not stayed in contact with the other. And he was surprised when he heard that Kuroko entered a not-so-popular school. He would have believed the other from the beginning if he had entered a school like Touo or Kaijo, but Seirin?

He couldn't quite grasp that it was really Kuroko who would wake him up from his deranged and overconfident self. He chuckled bitterly at the irony that Kuroko was the one who told him to just not stop trying and he will eventually meet his rival, and now, Kuroko was the one to introduce him to that rival.

And now that he was standing, looking at the cheering Seirin, he accepted the fact that Kuroko was right all along.

And now that he see Kuroko smiling fondly at Bakagami, and Bakagami reciprocated that smile with the same passion, he knew that he couldn't return to the past. To the time that he was the one who Kuroko loved. When he was still Kuroko's light. He regretted it that he didn't appreciated Kuroko's effort to stay beside him, to continue on supporting him. And now he had completely lost him.

He had made a decision to leave Kuroko behind. And this was Kuroko's decision, work hard until he could meet an equal who would take him to the top and bring out his best.

From where they had fallen, deep into the hole of depression and insanity, Kuroko decided that he had enough. He decided to stand in his feet again and try to climb his way out. With or without Aomine.

Maybe it was just his mind playing tricks with him, just showing him that he had fallen with Kuroko and stayed there. And maybe, the truth was that he was the one to go and leave Kuroko there. He wasn't sure, but it only meant that Kuroko had left, and he was only now realizing it.

Then he saw Kuroko closed his eyes and swayed. He heard Seirin's captain shout Kuroko's name. He willed his body to move, but Kagami was there to catch him. He slung Kuroko's arm around his shoulders and wound his arm on his waist. He looked at the other worriedly for a second but when he regarded that Kuroko had used up all his strength, he looked fondly at the other.

Aomine shook his head. He could wallow in his broken and stupid heart some time later. Now, he needed to talk to Kuroko, and what? Thank him for making him realize his wrong doings? Maybe. But there's a soft voice in his head that screamed, that he just needed to be close to Kuroko.

"Seesh. You can barely stand without support. No one can tell who won now." He was shocked with himself, sounding so calm. He wanted it to sound like he was teasing Kuroko but he was just too tired he didn't even care how he sounded anymore. "But maybe that was for the best. The reason I lost was that difference."

"Why are you acting like it was over?"

Aomine stared at Kagami, shock written at his face. He was not expecting Kagami to respond to him.

"Things are just getting started. Let's play again. I'll take you on."

He vaguely remembered when Momoi mentioned that Kagami was like him before he turned the way he was, before he was beaten by Kuroko. Maybe they were the same in aspects of street basketball, but attitude-wise, he come to understood that they are not. Now, he realized their difference and why Kuroko decided that he would choose this idiot.

He couldn't help the laugh that left his lips and he was glad that it wasn't bitter, but a real, genuine one. "Shut up, idiot."

"Aomine-kun."

The blue haired teen looked at the smaller teen, regarding him. He wondered what he will tell him.

You won't beat me with your basketball.

Oh, how wrong was he. Will Kuroko gloat at his face that he was right all along? But he would not be Kuroko if he did. So he waited.

"Can I ask a favor?" He fought back the urge to raise his eyebrow when he saw the other raised his arm, extending his clost fist towards him. "You still haven't returned my fist bump."

"Huh?!" He was astounded. After all the adrenaline and fuss at the court seconds ago, not to mention the things he had done to reach and fought the other Miracles, this was what Kuroko wanted all along?! He was appalled by the fact that Kuroko had asked this with a deadpan expression. "Who cares about that?!"

Was this guy really serious? Who want a long forgotten fist bump now of all times!

"No. Try putting yourself in the shoes of the ignored."

And he had nothing to say against that. He knew he caused the other so much grief from that simple action. And he would be an asshole to not comply now.

"Fine." He had said with a resigned sigh. "This is the last time, though." Because he knew the value of the fist bump. It equals to their affection. And now that Kuroko has set his eyes on another, it was meaningless and had lost its value. It was his last goodbye to his Kuroko, the one he love. "Next time, I'll win."

And Kuroko smiled, and it broke Aomine's heart even more because Yes, this is Goodbye, Daiki. "Okay."

And he watched as they walked back to their team. He wanted to say more but this was it. But he was glad that Kuroko had found someone. That he is happy. He stared at his still closed fist, and slowly lifted it and placed a soft kiss on it.

Goodbye.


End file.
